


Happily Ever After

by rozurashii



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After see Yuna and Tidus reunite, Rikku wants an epic love story of her own. Paine provides it. (artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bsafemydeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsafemydeers/gifts).




End file.
